1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition. Furthermore, the invention relates to an adhesive film, a prepreg, a multilayered printed wiring board and a semiconductor device each containing the inventive resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, miniaturization and performance improvement of electronic appliances have been advanced. In multilayered wiring boards, a buildup layer is made multilayered, and microfabrication and high densification of wirings have been in high demand.
In response to this, various resin compositions have been formulated. For example, WO 08/044,766 discloses a resin composition containing a cyanate ester resin, a specified epoxy resin and a phenoxy resin. It is described that an insulating layer formed of such a composition is able to make both a low roughness and a high peel strength of a conductor layer formed by plating compatible with each other and to achieve a low coefficient of thermal expansion. But, the performance of such a resin was not always satisfactory.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for resin compositions which address and overcome the difficulties and limitations discussed above. The present invention solves that need.